


Half Breed

by pandafarts



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cute and Kinky, Dark Comedy, F/M, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Getting Together, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Self-Acceptance, Succubi & Incubi, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, kinda embarrassed i wrote this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandafarts/pseuds/pandafarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a hormonal teenage succubi is no walk in the park, especially when you are trying not to eat your boyfriend. Dark MikadoxAnri, with lots of smut and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She could hear it. The slap on skin on skin, wet flesh on wet flesh and the bed frames steady thunk against the wall. If she used her other senses she could hear muscles stretching, bones creaking, and the steady sucking on his neck as she rode him.  
Blood flowed from that neck, falling deliciously into her sucking mouth, nourishing her stomach as his cock pumped her insides.  
She had never felt so..

Ashamed, Anri bolted out of bed, breathing heavily and covered in a ice cold sweat. She had dreampt erotic things before, but since acquiring Saika, her dreams had taken a rather…. Interesting turn.  
It would be one thing if there was no blood, but there always was, whether drinking it or bathing in it, one way or another, there was blood.  
Sometimes it was women, most of the time men. But more often that not…  
She really shouldn’t think of him that way.  
Mikado was sweet. A good friend. Fantasizing about fucking the hell out of him while going all vampire on him was simply not appropriate.  
Anri shook her head, rolling out of bed and trotting off to the restroom to relieve herself. She sat on the pot and glanced down.  
She never got this wet, not even on the rare occasion she played with herself. The insides of her thighs were practically dripping.  
Highly embarrassed, and completely horrified, she wondered exactly what was wrong with her for the millionth time.  
What kind of person….  
One who isn’t completely a person, that’s who.  
She ignored the demon blade, knowing it was only messing with her.  
She was a normal girl, possessing a demon blade.  
Normal.  
Not a vampire. Not a serial killer. Not crazy.  
Not crazy, not crazy, not crazy.

She flushed angrily and slammed her fist down on the vanity, so hard that chunks of her mirror shattered and cascaded down, one piece coming to cut her hand deep. Red seeping daintily along the broken flesh, she should have been horrified, rushing to bandage and disinfect the cut.  
But her first thought was so sudden, so implusive, that it quite scared the shit out of her.  
She wanted to drink it.  
She yanked the faucet handle and doused the wound in the hottest water possible, not caring how much it stung. It still bled, and she was alarmed. Not because she was injured. Because she could smell the wound and it made her hungry. Hungry in ways that didn’t even make sense.  
Dropping to the floor, cradling her injured hand, Anri Sonohara cried and cried until she fell back asleep on her glass covered bathroom floor.  
Just what the hell was wrong with her?


	2. chapter 2

The sun rose bright and early, but Anri did not. She awoke sluggishly and later than she would have liked on a school day. She stretched sore aching muscles, cursing herself for sleeping on the bathroom floor of all places, and surveyed the damage. The glass was easy enough to sweep up, but what concerned her was her hand. Usually because of Saika's abilities she healed rather quickly, and it was obvious that the cut was still raw and had bled through the night.

Chalking it up to stress, she took her time cleaning the gash and sweeping up all the glass on the floor, taking care not to cut herself again. She had puffy circles under her eyes, and her color was a little pale, but that's what you get for sleeping on the floor, she supposed.

Another day of school, another night of erotic nightmares. Is this what her life was becoming?

She felt her heart do a weird little flop when she saw Mikado waving at the top of the steps. Happy, nervous, horrified, excited. And some other things she didn't want to put into words. 

"Good morn... What happened to your hand?" It was amazing how quickly his tone went from casual to serious.  
"I'm fine, just a little cut." She waved her heavily bandaged hand airily and started to walk up the steps. It wasn't that deep. It was just long and needed gauze to cover it, she could admit it looked terrible. Mikado opened his mouth, and she really wished he wouldn't.

"Are you sure? Because if someone's bothering you..."  
"I'm fine. Don't worry."  
Usually at this point he would leave it alone.  
"Making me worry here." He murmured.

And just like that it was like something took over her, a dreamlike state, a person she was not.  
She grabbed his shirt collar and gave him a little shake. She was stronger than she looked and it was time he knew that. He jolted in alarm and to her horror (delight) she throbbed excitedly, blood thrumming and humming like it had no real business to.  
"Fuck you. I am fine." Her voice was poison honey. Rotten apples and seduction. Not her voice at all.   
"A.... Anri?"

And then she snapped back, letting go of him like he was made of molten lava. Her whole body felt hot, from embarrassment, from arousal and from terror.  
"I'm so sorry. Forgive me." She bowed, grabbed her bookbag and ran off, spilling half it's contents, looking back but running on, before slamming straight into another student.

"Hey! Watch it!"  
"S..Sorry!" She ignored Mikado's calls after her and ran into the girl's bathroom, catching her breath, feeling tears drip.  
Along with something else.  
Slamming the bathroom stall door, she yanked down her skirt and nearly cried.  
Just the look on his face when she grabbed him, that shouldn't.... but here she was again. Dripping wet because she wanted to dominate her sweet friend.  
She slumped down on the toilet seat and cried for the second time in twelve hours.   
Tomorrow, she was going to see that doctor guy. The one Celty likes. Maybe he would know.  
Wiping herself off, she went to wash her hands and stopped dead in front of the mirror.

The woman in the mirror, that wasn't her.  
She could deal with red eyes when she's using Saika, but... those. She felt for the very crown of her head and she felt solid bone, arched and curved, smooth and sharp.  
Horns. She has red eyes. And horns.  
Oh dear lord, was that a tail too?   
She ran into the stall again, breathing heavy, before slamming it open and glaring at the mirror.  
Pale, teary eyed. Tired looking, brown eyes as always.

Wiping her eyes and her nose, she walked out of the bathroom and ran smack dap into Mikado, who was apparently looking for her still.  
"Oh! Sorry Mikado. I'm fine, just having a nervous breakdown is all."  
"That's not exactly fine." He pointed out nervously.  
"I... I'm going to go home."   
"Let me walk you." He reaches for her hand but she pulls away.  
"No. No more. No more walking home, we can't. We can't be friends like this, I'm only going to hurt you." She backs away and the fool that he is he keeps reaching for her.  
"Anri, what do you mean, let's just talk about this."  
"No. I'm not your friend anymore. I have to go." His face is confused and hurt and worried, and unlike his face he made earlier when she grabbed him, this one has no erotic effect on her. All it does is make her want to cry.

She was falling in love with Mikado. And that meant Saika had won. But she knew Saika only made people kill their loved ones, they didn't make them grow horns.  
Vowing to stay away from Mikado, from everyone for their own good, Anri walked home as fast as she could, too distracted to realize she was being followed.


	3. chapter 3

His wrists were bound tight to the bed frame with the rope and she felt her hunger grow as she watched him twist and turn. His eyes were bright and shining with desperation.   
“Do you want me?” She scratched her long claws gently down his chest, around one hard little nipple, and he nods shakily. Anymore pressure with her talons and she could rip him open, she has to use delicate care not to hurt her human mate.  
Her wings are forming a little cocoon around them, spread out and curled around the young man beneath, hiding them in a world of black feathers. His erection is so hard that it’s crying, dripping, and she slides herself down onto him effortlessly, both of them so wet that it’s almost ridiculous. He groaned, and pulled against the rope. She knew he wanted to grip her hips while they fucked, but she wanted him at her mercy for a little while longer. She grinded down, squeezing her muscles purposely around him, watching him throw his head back and moan.   
Then she reached for the little bottle in the bedside table. His eyes grew wide.   
“Do it.”  
She poured a generous amount into her hand and slicked up her tail, morphing it’s shape from sharp and pointed at the end to smooth and circular, so that it wouldn’t hurt him.  
As much.   
Him still inside her, she snaked her demon tail underneath him, feeling for the little pucker and waiting for it to relax.   
And then they were both inside each other.   
His moans were so loud, his eyes screwed shut, mouth open and panting, as she fucked his cock and his hole and the same time. Her tail hit his prostate and she pushed against it urgently as she grinded and clenched down on his dick. His neck was unexposed and she dove in, biting down hard and starting to suck the red nectar that pulsed in her mouth as his heart beat faster.   
Mikado, bless his little heart, screamed and screamed, and came deep within her.

Anri bolted awake, breathing so hard she was momentarily afraid she was going to hyperventilate. In a frenzy she palmed at her underwear, rubbing her clit like a crazy woman and making far too much noise.   
She came within seconds, harder than she ever really though possible, and sobbing in relief at the release. Still shaking, she bit into the cut on her hand without even thinking and when it reopened in her mouth she groaned and started touching herself again.   
She came the second time with Mikado’s name on her lips.  
Mikado who probably hated her by now.  
Feeling the pleasure melt into sorrow, she dialed a familiar number and was surprised that it only rang once before Shinra eagerly picked up.  
“Hello! Oh good, I’ve just been waiting for you to call me! You really should be more aware of your surroundings, I followed you home hoping to collect some samples, but Celty told me we should let you figure it out on your own first and….”  
“Figure what out?”  
There was a pregnant pause.  
“Have you ever heard, of a succubus?”  
“No.”  
“Perhaps, you should come to the apartment. Celty and I have some things to tell you.”

She made her way to their lavish apartment rather quickly, eager to know what they had been keeping from her.  
Celty was by the door, looking as anxious as someone without a head could possibly look, and as soon as Anri got in the door, the dullahan hugged her.  
The height difference makes it so she can pillow her head in the other woman’s chest, and she can feel the almost motherly affection the fairy has for her. She had been a sort of mentor after all, and if anyone can help, they can.  
“So what’s going on with me, you said something about a suck u bus?” Anri pulls away and addresses Shinra, who has appeared in the hallway.  
He laughs.  
“Succubus. A type of female demon, sometimes kills men, sometimes eats them, mostly seduces them in their sleep, very beautiful, very deadly.”  
Anri opens her mouth to add “very fake,” but she is standing next to a headless woman, so what does she know.  
“Have you wondered why you’re able to control Saika?”  
“Because I’m not in love.”  
Celty taps her and shows her the text on her phone.

Three little horrifying words?  
“Aren’t you though?”  
“No. I am just…. I would have killed him already.”  
“Well, demons have a hierarchy. Strong ones control weaker ones. You yourself are a stronger demon than Saika will ever be, even being only a half breed.”  
“What…. No, that’s not possible.”  
“You’re parents weren’t a great couple were they? It didn’t help that they kept such a big secret from you.”  
“Just tell her Shinra.”  
“You’re father was a demon, Anri.”  
“He was a terrible man.” She agreed quietly.  
“No, sweetie. He was literally not a man at all.”

Her father had been abusive, cruel, horrible, drunk, and mean. But him.,. an actual literal demon…..

Actually made a lot of sense.

“You are,” Celty typed “A product of their marriage, and a product of two completely different species. I noticed it when you cut me so long ago, that you were much more than just a regular girl with a demon sword. A half breed, a magical creature. Like me.”

“Why…. Why didn’t you….”

“Tell you?” Shinra puts a hand on her shoulder. “Because you seem to be more human than anything. Because we wanted to observe and get as much information as we could before we told you, in case you had questions.”

“But now, it seems, like any other demon, you have gone into heat. To put it bluntly, the foods you ate before aren’t going to cut it anymore."

“Well, then what do I need to eat, then.” Anri asks, and Shinra’s hand tightens his grip.

“Drink. And I think you already know what.”

“Does it matter…who?” She could target all the evil men in town….. all the cruel woman.  
“It has to be someone who will survive it. Not someone physically strong but mentally strong, someone who is kind enough to promise something like that. Someone who is normally shy enough to submit to you but strong willed enough to stop you if you start to hurt them.”

Kind, shy, strong willed.

“It has to be someone…. Who’s blood will run through you. Who you are willing to share intimacy with. Who you care about, Anri.”

No.

“He’d never agree. And I’d never ask him.”

“Your funeral.”  
Celty hits him over the head and he curses.  
“What, you mean if I don’t…. I’ll starve?”  
“Yes. Based on the information we have gathered, if you don’t sleep with and drink the blood of Mikado Ryugamine, you will starve to death and die.”

“Then I will die.”  
“No you won’t.” Says a voice from the hallway.  
“Oh hello, Mikado. Fancy meeting you here in my house.” Shinra remarks casually.  
They had obviously had him here to listen the whole time, knowing she would never tell him otherwise, knowing he would agree, sacrificing her shame for her life.

“We love you. This is only for your own good.” Celty types, before giving Anri a hard shove into the hallway and into the spare bedroom.  
“So, young’uns shall we get started? Condoms in the night stand, emergency care set up in case he needs medical care or a transfusion afterwards. Oh and try not to make too big a mess of him, okay? Have fun.” Shinra closes the door behind them and she hears a click as he locks the door.

She is terrified. Never before have the thing she most wanted to do, and the thing she least wanted to do, been the exact same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikado was sitting on the bed, looking like a child put in time out, nervous and anticipating, and Anri doubted she looked any different. 

“So…”  
“So….”  
They started laughing.  
“Can I say something?” He says after they stop, but he plows on, as if afraid she’ll say no. “I like you. I have for awhile, but we can do this as… clinically as you want, if that makes it less awkward. But it’s your first time right, so it should be romantic. I don’t know, however you…”  
“Just…. Shh. It’s fine. I…. Appreciate this. I just don’t want…. I never wanted it to be like this. Being you know, half breed and all.”  
“Anri, you’re still a good person, even if you’re not all person.” She laughs.  
“Oh yes. Totally.” She means it sarcastically, but he nods.  
“You are. You’re smart, and you’re way better at P.E. than I will ever be. Plus you were there for Kida and I, and you fight really well.”  
She notes that his complements have nothing to do with appearance, which oddly enough very flattering in and of itself, because she’s grown rather used to being objectified. Somehow from him though, she doesn’t think she’d care.  
“Mikado… It’s your first time too, so I apologize it has to be this way.”  
“Actually, saving someone’s life is kind of a cool thing right? You’re a good friend, and you’re pretty so I don’t mind at all.” She sits on the bed next to him and delights when he scoots a little closer, she can see his ears blushing red and the vein in his neck is subtly moving faster and faster.  
The hunger hits her so hard it’s almost insane.  
“Go ahead. I can take it.”   
Instinct really starts to take over at that point and she latches on and the skin breaks almost alarmingly easily. He hisses and grabs onto her waist to steady her. She is trembling and she doesn’t really know why, but the moment his blood hits her lips she feels hypersensitive and frenzied.  
“It’s okay, just go for it.” He sounds pained, but he doesn’t resist, and he rubs his hands up and down her back to sooth her.  
It’s not just the blood that excites her, it’s everything about him. The way his chest moves as he breaths, his palm on her back, the way his skin tastes, the way he smells.  
She feels like a crazy woman, sucking his neck and when he gives a little groan of pain, she starts running her fingers through his hair.  
When exactly did she climb onto his lap?  
She wanted to eat him whole.  
Pulling away with a pop, she stares horrified at the wound on his neck, blood still dripping, and starts to cry.  
“Shhh, no, no, it’s fine, Anri, look it’s not near any main arteries so it’ll clot soon.”  
What had she done?  
He pulls her back onto his lap and cuddles her like she’s important.  
She still wants blood, but she’s scared she’s taken too much already.  
“Shinra!”  
He’s in there in less than a minute.  
“I killed him, he’s dying!!”  
“No, he’s stopped bleeding. He has several pints and you’ve taken only a few swallows, he’s fine.”  
“Yeah, it’s not even that painful after the initial bite.” Mikado gives her the sweetest smile, neck smudged with drying blood, and a hickey forming.  
“I’ll give you guys some privacy.” Shinra slips out.  
“I’m so…”  
“Don’t apologize. Do you feel better?”  
“A little.”  
“Do you still need ugh….”  
“Probably most potent to do both at the same time.” Shinra adds from behind the door.  
“Don’t eavesdrop!” Mikado scolds.   
“Just saying, I am the doctor you know.”  
They wait for him to leave.  
“So yeah.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Can I kiss you?” He sounds very shy for someone who’s just been bitten, and she giggles.  
“Yeah we kinda skipped that, huh?”  
She crawls into his lap, and it feels oddly empowering to be above him, with him looking nervous.  
He actually cups her face. She though people only did that in movies,  
His lips are thin, but warm, and he kisses her with a shyness and gentleness that makes her melt. She put her arms around his slender shoulder and pulled a little so that they were completely touching, and although it was a little awkward to have her boobs smashed against his chest but the closeness felt nice.   
He smelled edible. Good enough to eat and she doubted he wore cologne, but he smelled like skin and she wanted to bite him everywhere.  
He shyly reached up to run her fingers through her hair, and they both stopped dead. His hand was resting on….   
“Horns.”  
“Yeah apparently I get them now.”  
She tries to shy away, but he reaches for her and runs his fingers down the curved length of one and then the other. It feels oddly ticklish, like having your hair stroked, or your ears touched.  
She could feel herself changing, and she closed her eyes. She felt her shirt ripping across her back as her wings emerged, and she had to adjust so neither of them sat on her tail.   
There was a full length mirror across from the dresser but she was afraid to look.  
“You’re….. amazing, honestly. Go look. It’s neat.”   
Neat.  
Her half bred, hell spawned appendages were neat, amazing. Honestly to him, she could tell they were.  
She looks like herself, only she doesn’t. The wings are quivering because she’s shaking, and they’re not particularly big, but she can still feel their weight. Her eyes, are red, her skin looks flushed, and her horns curl delicately from the base of her skull.   
And her tail, which she had only just dreamed about using in the most sinful of ways, is more real than a mere dream.  
“I’m… actually sort of pretty like this.”  
“No. You’re more than pretty. Give credit where it’s due.” He has come to stand behind her, and he strokes her feathers, and seems like he’s about to do something but he frowns.   
“Can’t hug you properly with those wings.”  
“I wish they were gone.”  
And just like that they are.  
“I wonder if you can fly.”  
“I hope so.” She murmurs.  
“Hey come here.” He grabs her hand and leds her back to the bed.  
She finds herself on his lap for what is seemingly the millionth time that night, having the daylights kissed out of her.   
Oh Christ even his mouth tastes good. She hums and squirms, because her shirt is still ripped and she wants to take it off so she can press against something warmer.  
Like his skin.  
His clothes have got to go.  
“Whoa!” She pushes him flat on his back, unbuttoning his shirt and starting on hers. She strips off the ruined blouse and unhooks her bra and makes a lunge for him.   
“Anri… Holy shi…”  
“Shut up.” The world is hazy and beautiful and all she wants is him. His acceptance of her true form seems to unleashed her inhibitions and she wants him in her. Like right fucking now.  
“Did, you wanna kiss more, or something… Damn!”  
“Stop talking.” She shucks off his pants like one shucks corn and his underwear doesn’t stand a chance.  
There’s no time to take her panties off, so she’ll just have to push them to the side…  
“Stop, condom. Anri. Pregnant, I don’t wanna get you pregnant.”  
“Oh.”  
“Hey how do you work these things?”  
“Should we ask Shinra?”  
“Oh hell no.”  
“Well, it’s fairly straightforward I think. Just like blow it up like a balloon and put it on, or push into it.”  
“Roll it on.”  
“God dammit, Shinra!” Mikado hollers, blushing red, “Why are you still eavesdropping!”  
“Oh roll it, that makes more sense.”  
“You keep switching on me, Anri, and it’s really confus… Ahh!”  
“Just by putting a condom on you really?”  
“You… touched it.”  
“Of course I touched it. Now I’m gonna fuck it.”  
“You’re….. kind of wild when you’re demon side is out, not complaining or anything…”   
She climbs on him and lets her weight take her down. He shuts up for the first time that night and lies there and simply breathes deeply.  
This part of Mikado’a body, feels so hot.   
He still hasn’t said anything.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” She pets his hair and he grabs at her roughly, surprising her and kissing her like he means it.   
“Does Mikado like that?” She feels devious and frisky and a little evil. She loves it. All he does is pant.  
Her wings have appeared again and a couple feathers come detached and drift off, because she’s riding him a little fast.  
She finds the bite wound from earlier and lunges in, grinding down on him and sucking hungrily. He moans loudly and bucks into her harder.  
And comes with a near shout.  
And she sucks until he comes down from his high, palming at her clit furiously where they are still attached.  
“Anri, I’m so glad you’re going to live.”  
She comes and comes and comes. Because he is so accepting. So sweet. So good.  
She collapses in an exhausted pile. She distinctly picks up Mikado getting up tying the condom into a little knot and throwing it away, before he sits down next to her on the bed.  
She falls asleep to the sensation of her new wings being petted.


End file.
